The Creature
The Creature (also known informally as "Hobbes") is a monster that follows the player across the island of Eden. News32437 2-behold the first trailer for indie survival game miasmata.jpg Creature.jpg Creature2.jpg AI The Creature spawns on a hotspot/location trigger system. In other words, it is not traveling around on the island. It will appear near the player in "hotspots" (locations of interest such as near important plants the player needs to finish the story) along with random locations. Running, falling, swimming, and other loud activity that one might think attracts a predator does not cause the Creature to spawn. However, when the creature does spawn, it acts very much like a predator. It will slowly stalk towards the player, and if spotted, it will growl menacingly and swipe at the player with big, powerful claws that will kill with two hits. Turning your back on the Creature or running from it will cause it to give chase. Tip: It's faster than you. If the creature has lost sight of the player, it will walk away and despawn. Or, if the player has reached a certain distance away from the creature, it will also despawn, making travel safe again. Because of the spawn mechanics of the Creature, getting up and sprinting in the direction that it despawned will not cause it to respawn. Notes The following notes are subject to change and are largely based on speculation and experience. *The Creature is invincible. Attacking it with rocks/knives/axes is ineffective. *Two hits from the Creature will kill you. The first one sends you tumbling away from it. Click repeatedly to skip this animation and get back on your feet faster. *The time of day does not affect how often the creature spawns. Daytime is just as dangerous as nighttime. *Heartbeats - slow when the Creature spawns, fast when the Creature spots you. *In some cases while traveling and immediately after hearing your heartbeat, turning 180 degrees and running in the opposite direction will cause the Creature to despawn from being too far away from the player. However, the Creature may have spawned behind you... *It is attracted to fire. Waving a burning torch in front of it will cause it to pause and watch the movement of the flame. Throwing the burning object will cause the Creature to turn and look towards it, then run over to investigate. Due to this fact, burning sticks or torches seem to be more useful against the creature than conventional weapons such as the knives and axes found throughout the island. *Throwing items such as rocks at the Creature will cause it to roar and shake its head, but is otherwise ineffective. *The Creature does not spawn over water. Thus, traveling along the coast is the most effective way to prevent having the Creature spawn near the player. *Useage of several plants that provide a mental stimulant will help locating the Creature as well as identifying whether or not it can see you. The Brain Emphasis Drug is a permanent solution. When the Creature spawns and your heart starts to beat, crouch immediately to take advantage of the HUD upgrade you get from these effects. *Turning your back on the Creature or running away from it will cause it to run after you and tackle you. Thus, it is advised to face it and back away if it spots you. Throwing a burning stick behind it might help distract it long enough for you to be able to hide. *Swimming across a small span of water will help escape it. Using plants that provide an Energy Stimulant are useful here, or the permanent option - Endurance Emphasis Drug. *Hiding or swimming away from the Creature are the most effective forms of evasion. Hiding behind trees, logs, under ridges, or the best option - inside camps where the Creature cannot go - are optimum. High/dense grasses are not advised to hide in, as these are not solid objects that prevent line of sight. Steam Achievements are available for hitting the Creature with certain objects, such as an apple, a banana, an orange or a tin can.